Seducing the Geek
by CSI-330
Summary: I believe this is what you call smut... Trying to work out minor edits, so new version... Cath asks Sara to try something new... Like my other stories, C/S relationship. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, PLEASE DON'T SUE. Please review, thanks!


With Lindsay at school, the two women had headed back to Sara's after shift. Sara locked the door behind them and turned to follow Catherine into the apartment but was met by her girlfriend's body pressing her against the wall.

"Bedroom. Now," Catherine said before softly kissing her, gently pulling her bottom lip with her teeth. The contrast between Catherine's rough assault and their kiss made Sara shudder. She grabbed Catherine's hand and led her to the bedroom. Once inside, Sara turned and sat on the bed, leaning back with a grin.

"Tell me what you like," Catherine whispered in her ear.

Sara just moaned with the feeling of Cat's breath on her ear.

"You told me what you'd do to me the other night… that was sexy as hell. Now tell me what you like."

Sara could only stutter.

Catherine pulled back to look Sara in the eye.

"Look baby, you know that I love what we do… but what if we tried something a little crazier?"

Sara gulped, "Catherine, I'm a huge geek… that kind of stuff makes me feel ridiculous."

"But do you want to?"

Sara was silent.

"If you don't… then that's fine. But Sara, if you want to get crazy…" seeing Sara's startled look she quickly backtracked, "No! Nothing too wild… listen, I just mean that if you want anything from me, I want to know. I want to give you what you want. I want to make you feel as amazing as you make me feel. But I don't want to do anything that you're uncomfortable with. So can you please tell me?"

Catherine held her breath while she waited for Sara's response. The brunette's face was furrowed in concentration, but suddenly relaxed as she looked at Catherine.

"I like it when you're bossy."

Catherine grinned and leaned back in to kiss her. She bit Sara's lower lip and pulled before pulling back to gently bite her neck. Pushing her back on the bed, Catherine continued to kiss and nip her jaw.

"I like it when you lick me."

Catherine pulled back to look Sara in the face.

"I like it when you lick me," Sara repeated, "You get this look like… I'm completely yours and that's ridiculously sexy. I get to see you having me… tasting me."

Catherine smiled and stroked Sara's hair before moving to her side. She gently sucked on the earlobe before whispering,

"I love the way that you taste."

Sara shuddered. Catherine moved so she was back on top of her lover. She slowly undid the buttons on Sara's blouse, exposing her breasts and stomach. Without breaking eye contact, she brought her mouth to Sara's stomach and sensuously licked the soft skin just below her bellybutton. Feeling the brunette's breathing go ragged, Catherine pounced, pinning her hands on the bed before dipping her head to lick the hollow of her collarbone. She then raked her teeth down to her breasts. Once again, Catherine lifted her eyes to check Sara's expression and she saw that the brunette's lips were slightly parted and her eyes glazed. Catherine reached behind Sara's back, and Sara obligingly lifted her torso off the bed, allowing Catherine to remove her bra.

The final impediment gone, Catherine licked Sara's nipple before gently sucking and kissing first one breast and then another. Sara threw her head back and arched her back towards Catherine's touch. Catherine smiled before licking her way down her stomach, her tongue strokes making a criss-cross pattern, pausing only to dip her tongue into Sara's naval.

Reaching Sara's black slacks… Catherine gently ran her fingertips along the edge of the waistband. The light touch made Sara shiver and her nipples hardened.

"Cath…" Sara breathed, her hands still above her head.

Catherine sensed her girlfriend's urgency and undid the button on her pants. Lowering the zipper agonizingly slowly, Catherine slipped her hand inside Sara's slacks and teased her through the fabric of her underwear.

"Silk, Sara? Were you expecting me?" She smiled as she lowered the slacks.

Sara cleared her throat in an attempt to regain composure. Catherine increased the pressure between Sara's legs and the brunette tumbled back onto the bed.

"You like the feeling of silk, don't you Sara?"

Sara moaned.

The slacks now on the floor, Catherine hooked her fingers in the sides of Sara's underwear, slowly pulling them down over Sara's thighs. After tossing them aside, Catherine returned her hands to Sara's legs, drawing them down, following the curve of her thighs until her hands were hooked behind her knees. Lightly stroking the shapely calves, Catherine smiled.

"You have some legs darling. God, these are a distraction. I love to watch you walk."

Bringing her mouth back to Sara's center, she licked and teased and stroked until Sara came, crying out and gasping with pleasure.

Catherine lay down on the bed next to Sara, pressing their lips together and allowing Sara to taste herself on her lips. Sara had never found that idea appealing, but tonight it felt intimate and her taste on Catherine's soft lips was arousing. The kiss deepened until Sara broke away.

"Let me tie you up."

Catherine paused, shocked by Sara's boldness.

"I want your hands tied. I want to take you and I want to see the look in your eyes when you come."

Catherine smiled and jumped up from the bed. Sara suffered from a momentary panic as she thought Catherine was offended by her request. Her fear was allayed as Catherine returned, striking a pose in the doorway. When she brought her hands from behind her back, Sara saw what she was holding.

"Are those my curtain ties?"

Catherine slowly stalked towards the bed, lying on top of Sara and kissing her deeply, sucking on her tongue. Catherine pressed the curtain sashes into Sara's hand and looked into her eyes.

"Take me."

Sara smiled and rolled over, reversing their positions. From under her girlfriend, Catherine was amazing at how easily their moved together, managing to manoeuvre in two square feet of space, bodies sliding together.

Sara gently but firmly tied Catherine's wrists to the headboard.

Sara then curled into Catherine's side, nuzzling her neck and then sucking gently at her pulse point. Catherine inhaled sharply at the contact. Sara smiled into her neck before sitting up, swinging a leg over Catherine to straddle her pelvis. Catherine looked into Sara's eyes before Sara let her eyes wander over the body spread in front of her. Catherine's skin was smooth and pale and her breasts rose and fell quickly as her breath came rapidly. Sara smiled and brushed a finger over an already hard nipple.

"You like this, don't you? Seeing how aroused I am by you… looking at your whole body. No secrets, Catherine. No walls. Can you feel what you do to me?" Sara ground her centre against Catherine's lower stomach, allowing her to feel her wetness.

"I'm wet."

At those words, Catherine closed her eyes and moaned.

Sara lowered her head to kiss Catherine's breasts. Teasing, she licked each slowly, allowing her hand to lightly cup the breast not covered by her mouth. Catherine arched in an effort to get her to deepen the contact, but Sara resisted until she saw Catherine's arms straining at her bonds. Only then did Sara bring both hands to knead Catherine's mounds attentively.

She then brought her face down over Catherine's stomach. She skimmed close to Cat's stomach, only the tip of her nose touching skin, her hot breath tormenting the blonde. When Sara suddenly dipped her tongue in Cath's bellybutton she moaned in appreciation.

By the time Sara's hands had begun to caress Catherine's thighs, Catherine had broken into a light sweat and was digging her heels into the bed.

"You want it Cath," Sara whispered.

Sara licked the entire length of Catherine's folds before settling on her most sensitive point, Catherine's body nearly rose off the bed and Sara licked and sucked, gently pleasuring her. When she stopped, Catherine gasped in protest until she felt Sara's fingers inside of her. Sara shifted so the two women were face to face as she gently moved in and out of Catherine. Catherine bit her lip and climaxed looking into Sara's eyes.

When Catherine came down, she found her wrists were untied and she was snuggled into Sara's side. Both lovers let their hands wander over the other's body. When Sara spoke, her hand was wandering over Catherine's bottom.

"Thank you, Cat."

"My pleasure Sara, and I do mean that literally."

Sara smiled, "I can't believe I did that."

"We did that," Catherine corrected, "and it was incredible."

"I love you," said Sara simply.

"I love you too Sar, and thank you for trusting me enough to… explore."

The two women lay in silence for a moment before Catherine spoke again.

"Why the ties?"

"I don't even know. It wasn't about power or anything like that, Cat… I wanted to tease you by not letting you touch me or be in control. I wanted you to feel like you make me feel…"

"Which is?" asked Catherine.

"Desperate," Sara replied.

Catherine propped herself up and kissed Sara tenderly.

"You have no idea, beautiful," she smiled.


End file.
